


Nothing lost nothing gained

by NoAverageAngel76



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAverageAngel76/pseuds/NoAverageAngel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory/OC story may be OOC fair warning. Raven lived a normal life but everything changed when a new kid named tony showed up and dragged her into a world of vampires and curses that need to be broken. So much for a normal life in Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven meets Tony Thompson

"Raven! If you don't get up right now you're going to be late for school! And I'll leave you here to walk your lazy ass to school!" Said a very unhappy stepmom from down stairs as Julianna groaned and sat up in her bed and stretched "I'm up I'm up!" She called back down with a sigh and slowly got out of bed and walked into her bathroom that was connected to her room. Raven is a sixteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair that was shaggy at the ends instead of an even cut. She also had side bangs as well on the right side of her face. Her eyes are a bright green color which are pretty rare, at least that's what her father told her. Raven got dressed in a black corset dress that was cut up at the bottom and had a spider web lace on the skirt part as well. She put on fingerless black gloves and her favorite lace up black boots and headed down stairs not even bothering with make up since she couldn't care less about her looks. 

"Morning Glinda." Raven greeted her stepmother who just glared at her. "Took you long enough! And is that seriously what you're wearing to school? How you're father let's you get away with that ridiculous attire I'll never know. But get in the car so I can drop you off and I can get to work." Glinda said as she grabbed her expensive purse and car keys and walked out the door. "Prick." Raven mumbled under her breath but grabbed her white backpack with black bats on it and headed outside and got in the car.

-ravens prov-

The car ride was silent, go figure there. Glinda dropped me off at my high school and I was about to head inside till I heard commotion coming from the middle school right next to my school. Why they didn't just connect the two I'll never know but curiosity got the better of me and I headed over to see what was up. "Go back to America where you belong!" I heard a boy yell and I recognized him as one of McAshton sons, actually I realized both McAshton's sons where picking on the poor kid and me being me I wasn't about to stand by and watch like the other kids who where encouraging the scene. "Hey! McAshton brats!" I called out making them stop and look at me as the cheering also stopped "leave that kid alone or I'll have no choice but to tell your father." 

I crossed my arms with a glare but the boys didn't seem fazed "oh yeah? Like our father would believe a girl like you." They both laughed and I raised an eyebrow "excuse me?" I took a step foreword and grabbed them both by there shirts and pulled them to me "now you listen here and you listen good. I may be a girl but this girl isn't afraid to get expelled or sent to juvie. Now I suggest you walk right into that school and don't let me catch you picking on this kid again. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a menacing tone that meant I was completely serious and both boys stiffened up but still acted tough "you even try and our father will make it so your family never finds a job again!" They threatened me but I just rolled my eyes and let them go.

"That's a pitiful way to try and get what you want. Now scram before I really lose my tempure." And no sooner did I finish that sentence those boys where already half way into there school building and I just sighed and knelt down by the kid who was getting beat on earlier. "Hey you alright there kid?" I tilted my head as he looked at me, he had short blond hair spiked up a bit and glasses on his face, he also had on a red long sleeved shirt and white and blue plaid shorts. "I'm fine...thanks." I just nodded and helped him to his feet "don't mention it, I hate bully's as it is. So kiddo you new around here?" He nodded "yeah and my names Tony Thomson." I smiled a bit "well tony it's nice to meet a fellow American." He looked at me "you're from America too?" I nodded once and folded my arms behind my head "yup but I moved here three months ago. It's different but you'll get used to it I'm sure." He nodded and looked back at his school. 

"Well I better let you get to class before we both get into trouble. Oh and my names Raven Smith." I smiled and did a two figure salute as I turned heading back to my school. "Raven!" I tuned to tony who had called out my name "yeah?" He smiled "I hope to see you again soon!" I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Same here tony. Till then, see you around." And with that I headed back to my school to begin my lovely day as an outcast. 

So the day went on and all I got where some glares and I got tripped down the fucking stairs by this popular bitch Michelle. I mean come on! Her boyfriend only asked me for a pencil during math class and she takes it to a whole new level of flirting! And that's not even the best part she called me a demon with the ability so subdue men. I'm not a succubus that idiot! But the way the guys follow her around like lost dogs makes me thing she is one. 

I sighed and went on with school till finally the final bell rang and I headed out to walk home. However as I was leaving I spotted a familiar spiked up blonde hair and I smiled a bit "hey tony!" I called out and the kid stopped and looked at me and smiled "raven!" He ran up to me with a smile on his face that I couldn't help but return. "Walking home?" I asked him and he nodded "yeah, same with you?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side and I also nodded. "Raven can we walk home together? I'm still getting used to these roads since there different from Americas. Mom already almost ran into a tractor on her way here to drop me off." I laughed at that but smiled and put my hand on his head ruffling up his hair "sure kiddo I'll walk you home." Tony smiled brightly at me as we headed down the street.

It was quite for a few minutes before tony asked me a question I wasn't expecting "do you ever dream about Vampires?" It took me a second to think about this till I shook my head "nope sadly I don't think I have or I just can't remember if I did or not. That happens a lot too." Tony sighed slightly "I see...." I glanced at him "I'm going to take a guess you've been having dreams about them but it's more like nightmares huh?" He quickly looked at me shocked "how did you know?" I giggled a bit "I could tell by the way you asked me. You seemed a bit scared about the vampire part so it was just a lucky guess. But tony dreams can't hurt you, and who knows maybe these dreams are trying to tell you something important." I smiled at him, he's just a kid and they should be able to believe in fantasies and be clueless to the real world. 

"Maybe you're right but they seem so real..." I shrugged "some dreams can be but are they always about vampires?" He nodded slowly "yeah always..ever since we moved to Scotland I've been having these dreams." I thought about this "well who knows but if you ever need someone to talk to or just need help with anything don't hesitate to come find me." I smiled at him and he smiled back "thanks Raven." He looked forward again and pointed into the distance "that's my house there." I looked to where he was pointing and blinked "holy..." I stopped myself since I try not to curse around kids not that it always works but I try, "you live in a castle like house!?" Tony just nodded "yup! My dad is working on building something for McAshton here." I blinked "I see...well I live just a bit further up the road. It's not as big as yours but big enough. My rooms on the right hand side with the black curtains covering my balcony door window." I said happily to myself and tony laughed a bit "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a vampire Raven." I smirked at that and looked at tony.

"Maybe I am. I'm just a day walker as well!" I put my hands up and hissed "I want to suck your blood!" I teased and tony laughed but started running "it's a vampire!" I chased after him and we both where laughing till we made it up his driveway and we plopped down on his front door steps to catch our breaths. "God I love vampires." I said mostly to myself but I heard tony turn to me "you do?" I looked at him and nodded "yup kiddo, I always have. I just find them so cool." Tony nodded but then got up from the stairs "well I have to get inside my parents are going out and they already hired me a babysitter. But I'll see you again soon." I smiled and got up as well "yup I'm sure you will. See you around tony." I walked down the stairs and started heading to my house.


	2. Vampires are real?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Up and loaded lol yeah it took me awhile to get it up and for that I apologize but I hope you all enjoy chapter two as much as the first chapter

Raven gets home to find no sign of Glinda and she smiles to herself "got the house to myself...whatever will I do?" She kicks off her shoes and runs over to her stereo system, puts in her mix CD and changes into a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that says 'build a bridge and get over it' in red letters. She then grabs the stereo remote and hits play on the CD as the sun outside has set just about and she starts dancing around the living room with the music blaring and she sings into the remote as if it's a mic. As Raven smiles to herself since she loves this song by Cady Grooves. (Its called Little Girl if you would like to listen to it!)

_"You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_

_The third degree just isn't workin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?"_

Raven danced around the room singing along with a smirk

_"I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_

_Are you alone?_

_I know you're creepin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone"_

She swirled around the room since she has socks on and it's a wood floor

_[Bridge:]_

_"I'm three steps from the edge, woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know"_

Raven took a deep breath and flung her hair around as she sang out.

_[Chorus:]_

_"Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen?_

_And did you tell her?_

_Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones"_

Raven heard a small noise outside but decided to ignore it as she kept singing to herself not really bothering with the noise since she's having to much fun and all the doors are locked.

_[Bridge:]_

_"I'm two steps form the edge woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know"_

_[Chorus:]_

_"Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her"_

Raven put one hand on her hip and put the remote down as well as she sang the next verse.

_"Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back"_

_[Chorus:]_

_"Every girl is capable of murder_

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

_(But you fucking hurt her)_

_Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her"_

The song ends and raven smiles to herself since she loves that song by Cady Grooves. Another song comes on but raven just decides to hum it to herself as she goes upstairs to her room to grab a book to read as she looks at the clock to see it's a bit past nine at night and she sighs. "I wounded where my prick of stepmother is." She asks herself till she hears a noise and looks around her room and is about to shrug it off till she hears it again. "What the hell." She walks over to her balcony door and opens the curtains to see small rocks and she raises an eyebrow but opens her door and walks out.

* * *

-ravens prov-

I walked out onto my balcony and looked over the edge to see tony "tony!? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked completely confused till I noticed a wagon next to him and someone sitting in it. "I need your help! You said I could come for you whenever I needed help right?" I groaned "yes but I didn't think you'd come at night, but I'll bite what do you need help with?" Tony didn't answer me for a few seconds but then looked up at me seriously "I need to find a cow. He needs one really badly raven! Please I need your help!" I looked at the person in the wagon and even from way up here I could tell he didn't look to well. "Alright alright...I'll be right there." I ran back into my room shut the balcony door and made my way down stairs. I quickly turned off the music and lights before slipping on some black boots making my way out the front door to where tony was waiting for me.

"There's a farm just up the street. Come on I'll take you there." I started walking and noticed tony trying to pull the wagon by himself so I slowed down and grabbed the wagon handle to help him pull the guy in the wagon up the hill. 'He has a lot of explaining to do when we get to this farm.'

When they made it to the farm the boy in the wagon got up and slowly made his way inside. I just stared curiously to see what he was going to do and heard him speak "you are getting very sleepy..." He said as he waved two figures I from of the cows eyes and then moved to the cows neck, I was about to say something till I heard the noise of teeth sinking into flesh making me cover my mouth and take a step back. 'No...no way..he's heads a vampire!? I thought he was just some guy who liked dressing in old Victorian style clothing!' I looked over and say tony mumble "I'm gonna hurl..." As he walked out of the barn and I followed behind him "tony who the hell is that?!" I wouldn't have cursed if I wasn't so freaked out but also fascinated for some strange reason. "I don't know he just crashed into my room threatened to drink my blood but he didn't also he was in my nightmares I've been having..." I sighed but understood somewhat.

"Alright but just be carful alright?" We walked to his wagon and then tony looked over "who's that?" I looked over to see a giant red truck with all it's lights off at first but suddenly some lights turned on and me and tony just covered our eyes slightly. 'What the hell?' I thought till all the trucks lights turned on making me squint my eyes a bit. "Tony...I don't like the looks of this." And just as I said that I heard the truck hit the gas and my eyes widened "Tony!" I screamed and tony just screamed I was about to at least push tony out of the way till I heard a voice "shut you're eyes tony!" I know it wasn't directed to me but I ended up shouting my eyes as well and felt wind around me 'that's it, I'm dead, I'm gone I'm dead.' I thought till I heard the same voice again "you can open you're eyes now." I was reluctant till I heard tony gasped making me curious as I opened my eyes to see we were sitting on something inflatable.

I was to I grossed in my own thoughts I forgot about tony and the boy till I hear tony speaking to him again "and thanks dude, you saved our lives back there. That truck was gonna splatter us." The boy looked at tony "you keep calling me 'dude' the names Rudolph." I held back a laugh as I thought of the dear with the glowing red nose. "Dudes just something people call there friends." Rudolph gave tony a weird look "friend?" Tony nods "yeah I mean we did save each others lives." Rudolph nods "I guess we did." He smiles and tony stands up "come on let's play!" I smiled as Rudolph stood up as well "yes we play." Both boys started jumping up and down on the balloon we were on as tony yelled "my best friends a vampire!"

I laughed and stood up and jumped along with them for awhile till tony sat back down. "I don't believe I got your name miss." I looked at Rudolph and smiled a bit "the names raven. And I also would like to thank you for saving us back there. Who was that anyway?" Rudolph sighed a bit "Rookery. He's a vampire hunter and we've been being hunted down by his kind for centuries." I nodded once slowly "I see...I'm sorry to hear that." Tony looked over at us "Raven says she likes vampires." Rudolph looked at tony then back at me a bit shocked "you do?" I nodded "yup I think there cool. As long as I'm not dinner I mean." I laughed a bit and Rudolph just smiled as tony spoke again "how do we get down from here?" Rudolph looked at tony "will fly." Tony just blinked "but we can't fly..."

Rudolph smiled "I got you up here didn't i?" I smirked at tony "he's got a point." Tony nods "well I guess so." Rudolph held out his hand to us "then stay calm...friend" he flashed us a toothy smile and I caught a glimpse of his fangs. "Alright let's fly. As long as I'm holding onto you. You'll both be fine. Trust me." I slowly took Rudolph's hand as did tony and before I even knew it we were flying into the air and off the what I could tell now was a blimp balloon and I smiled. 'Seems like havering a vampire as a friend isn't such a bad thing. Most people would be terrified.' I giggled to myself but then listened in on Tony and Rudolph's conversation. "Wow it's great to be a vampire!" I heard tony say but Rudolph cut in "membership dose have it's privileges." I smiled as we kept flying and flew over the place where Tonys parents are for the night.

After awhile I finally spoke "vampire are different then I thought they would be honestly." Rudolph smiled a bit "fathers seen to that, where family not fiends. That why we only drink cows blood." Tony spoke this time "but I thought vampires drank human blood." Rudolph nodded "we do, but we've got to make do with cows." Tony looked at him "why?" I shook my head slowly at that question but Rudolph answered it none the less "because we've been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide. We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner." That part I was a bit shocked at 'become humans? Is that even possible?' I tilted my head but decided not to ask since he's already told us enough already.

I was in my own world till tony started freaking out when we realized his parents where on there way home due to seeing a car. "Raven we need to take tony home first." I just pointed down "just drop me off at the end of the drive way I'll walk home. No point in you flying us both home." Tony looked at me worried "you sure?" I nodded "yeah besides it's not safe for him to be out here with that hunter prowling about." Rudolph nodded after a moment "alright but please go home quickly rookery already suspects you two of being vampires. I don't want either of you hurt." I just smiled "I'll be fine." Rudolph quickly dropped me off at the drive way and I quickly started to run home as they went into Tonys room and the car just pulled in. 'I hope tony doesn't get into trouble...and speaking of trouble...if my step moms home I'm doomed...' I kept running till I saw the outline of my house and ran over to the side where my balcony is.

"Okay now how do I get in..." I looked around and say ivy growing on the side of the house "this is either a really good idea or completely stupid...but it's the only option I got." I started climbing up the ivy and when I was just about at my balcony I slipped but quickly grabbed a side railing on my balcony "stupid...stupid! I should have just taken my chances with the front door!" I pulled myself up and onto my balcony to be extremely happy I didn't lock it before I left. 'Again either really smart. Or really dumb.' I walked into my room and got changed into pjs and went strait to bed. And was counting my lucky stars Glinda never checks on me to make sure I'm in bed or not.

But all in all today was a pretty awesome day. And I couldn't help but wounded what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first chapter completed! I have a lot of ideas for this story so I hope you all like it as well. Please let me know what you think by R&R :) also I do not own any of the little vampire characters only my own made up ones.


End file.
